1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to the field of multi-element electro-optic imaging systems and more particularly to a technique for increasing the resolution of infrared or thermal imaging system TIS (Thermal Imaging Systems) while preserving response time of the system.
2. Prior Art
Typical infrared or TIS operate by optically moving an image of a scene across a column of detectors.
The response of a TIS is inherently limited by factors such as the number of detector elements present on the focal plane, the integration time, or time required by a detector element to produce a signal faithfully characterizing the intensity of the sensed radiation, the time required to move the image, the separation space required between detectors on the focal plane to be economically manufacturable, and the computational time to process the data from the focal plane.
To increase the response of a TIS, early systems increased the number of elements by using two dimensional focal planes, providing a matrix of multiple detector elements. Each element images a particular portion of a scene. This technique, along with a technique for correcting the response from individual detectors is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,887, issued Nov. 3, 1981, titled NON-UNIFORMITY CORRECTION IN A MULTI-ELEMENT DETECTOR ARRAY, by J. P. Rohde, and assigned to the common assignee to this application.
The individual detectors used to form the detector array are typically back biased semiconductor diodes that function as a current or voltage source when exposed to incident light. Detector arrays are typically manufactured with constraints such as the minimum size.